1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays, organic light-emitting diode displays, electrowetting displays, plasma displays, and electrophoresis displays. These display device typically include a display panel, a gate driver to provide gate signals to pixels in the panel, and a data driver to provide data signals to the pixels. The data signals are transmitted in response to the gate signals, and may be used to control gradation of the pixels or display a desired image on the display device.
In operation, gate control signals are transmitted to the gate driver via an interconnection structure. The gate driver generates gate signals in response to the gate control signals. When static electricity produced, for example, by rubbing, is applied to the gate driver via the interconnection structure, the gate driver may malfunction and/or be damaged.